


Past's pain

by Willofhounds



Category: 07-Ghost, The Breaker, 베리타스 | Veritas (Manhwa)
Genre: 5 Guardians, 5 Heavenly Ways, Gen, Teito is Lee Shi Woon, Teito loses his memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Teito never overheard Ayanami talking about the eye. He is inducted into the Black Hawks. He slowly comes to trust both his superior and the strange major that has taken an interest in him.He has to carefully hide his abilities of the vessel of the Guardian of the forest. But when an old enemy attacks them while on a mission he has to make a decision. Save the ship or die.





	1. Chapter 1

Ayanami's POV  
  
He was in Miroku's office along with a handful of the higher ranking officers. They were discussing the cadets graduation exam that had taken place  the day before. Specifically the cadet that most people thought would fail.  
  
Teito Klien. The boy was skilled in using Zyphon but he was soft. He wasn't willing to kill like he should. Whoever received him as their subordinate would have to break that.  Then there was the brief glimpse of a tattoo he had seen during the battle on the boy's right wrist. He was almost completely sure it was that of a wolf. He also knew the boy didn't have it years ago when they first brought him to the military academy. Such marking were taken note of.  
  
He almost missed his name by Miroku he was so lost in his own thoughts. He gave his superior a questioning glance. His superior said," Chief of Staff Ayanami I am assigning Teito Klien to be your Begleiter."  
  
Of course he is. That's also when he noticed two of his subordinates had decided to go off on their own. Again. :Hyuuga if you are off causing trouble again I will skewer you.: he thought viciously.  
  
Normally the Black Hawks followed him everywhere. Major Hyuuga in particular rarely left him alone. That man was like a child on too much sugar. The only time that man left his side was when he was causing trouble.  
  
Luckily for him Miroku dismissed them after assigning other begleiters to their commanding officers. That left him to round up his stray subordinates and his new one. Konatsu was with him so Hyuuga couldn't be getting into that big of trouble. Right?  
  
Teito's POV  
  
Today was definitely not his day. First Chun had shown up unexpectedly telling him that he was leaving. That hurt because the man was supposed to be his teacher. He had spent the last month teaching him how to use his ki. Chun was supposed to stay at least another few weeks.  
  
Then there was this guy who attacked him out of nowhere. He didn't recognize the man but his uniform showed him to be a Major. Then there was the man's subordinate. He was watching the fight if you could call it that. The man kept attacking him with his sword. Teito had a sword belted across his side but he hadn't had the chance to draw it yet. The man kept attacking him never giving him the chance to draw his blade.  
  
The man had good timing though. Teito was still wearing his ki gloves and they helped him use his ki without damaging his hands. They would also protect his hands against swords. He blocked the man's sword swing. If it had landed he would have lost his arm.  
  
The glove blocked the blade but the force of the attack damaged the bones in his hand. He grunted in pain but brought back his left hand and matching the ki flow in his arm. He extended his arm to punch the man in his stomach and he felt the tale tale explosion in front of his hand.  
  
Instead of landing though it hit something hard. Looking down he saw it had hit the sheath of someone's sword. He drew back and jumped away from the person. Looking up he saw the silver haired man from the day before. The one that had killed the prisoner.  
  
As if ignoring him the man turned and said," Hyuuga stop. Why are you attacking this child?"  
  
Teito said angrily," I am no child, sir. I passed my graduation exam."  
  
The man gave him a cold look as he said," I know that boy. Teito Klien I am Chief of Staff Ayanami. You are my begleiter."  
  
Teito blinked at him for a moment then snapped to an attention. He said," Yes, sir. My apologies Chief of Staff."  
  
Ayanami stared at him for a moment before nodding. He said," Go to your room and pack your things immediately. We will leave as soon as you are done."  
  
He watched as the man left wondering how in the hell he got put with that man. He quickly made his way to the room he shared with Mikage. The blond haired boy was laying on the bottom bunk that was his bed. He smiled immediately when he saw his only friend.  
  
His smile fell when he remembered why he was there. Mikage sat up and asked," What's wrong Teito?"  
  
He said not looking at his friend," I've been reassigned. I have to leave immediately."  
  
Mikage asked calmly," Where have you been assigned to?"  
  
He said taking a deep breath," I have been assigned to the Black Hawks. Specifically to Chief of Staff Ayanami."  
  
He had never seen his friends eyes go so wide. To be assigned to such a unit right out of the Academy. It was unheard of. Teito had packed his bag the previous evening. He pulled it out checking the bag to be sure that the jacket he had made was in it.  
  
Mikage held out his closed fist the same way he had last night. Teito bumped it with his own and said," If you need me, Mikage, all you have to is call."  
  
Mikage grinned and said," Same. We won't know where I'll be but if you need me just call. You are my best friend now and forever."  
  
Teito smiled softly at his friend and he slung his bag over his shoulder. It was time for him to go. With one last look at his friend he left the room.  
  
He made his way out of the building to Miroku's room. He knocked and waited for his guardian to grant him permission to enter. After a moment the cold voice from the other side said," Enter."  
  
He walked in and saluted. His eyes stayed directly on the Chairman but in his peripheral vision he could see Ayanami. Well great he had hoped to avoid the man for a few more moments. Oh well. He turned slightly to salute the man as custom dictated.  
  
Miroku said waving him to come further in," Come in Teito. I see you are packed and ready to leave. Do you have any questions before you leave for your first assignment?"  
  
Teito shook his head and said," No, sir."  
  
The chairman seemed to consider him for a moment longer before he said," Then you are both dismissed. I expect great things from you Teito. Be sure you don't disappoint."  
  
That last sentence was said as Teito and Ayanami were crossing the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Teito' s POV  
  
That night he was sitting in one of the windows to Ayanami's ship. Apparently they were to go out on a patrol mission for the next week. Teito was to report to the bridge at 0700 first thing in the morning. Thing was he was afraid to sleep. Nightmares were plaguing him again. For now he would just sit in the window until exhaustion over took him.  
  
A set of footsteps were coming down the hallway right towards him. It was the right grait to be Hyuuga. Looking down he saw Ayanami staring up at him.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow and asked," Why aren't you in your room, Teito Klien?"  
  
He looked away from his superior and said softly," Can't sleep, sir. I'll be okay though."  
  
The man didn't look convinced. Hell he wasn't convinced. Teito would just work himself into the ground like he used to before. Before he had met Mikage.  
  
Ayanami said with a sigh," Follow me."  
  
With that the man turned around and began walking. With a sigh of his own Teito jumped from the ledge and followed him. He tried using the foot technique that Chun used. It shot him forward almost running into the man. Whoa he didn't expect that.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the main office of the Black Hawks. They went inside and Ayanami point to the couch. He said," Sleep on that. I'll wake you when its time to get to work."  
  
He said pulling off his jacket," Thank you sir."  
  
How did he figure out that Teito couldn't sleep in a new place alone? He had always been this way. For a  week after being in a new place he could sleep in the new but before that he couldn't alone.  
  
He folded his jacket up and used it as a pillow and laid down on the couch. He could hear Ayanami scratching at his paperwork. He closed his eyes trying to allow himself to relax.  
  
Ayanami's POV  
  
He looked up briefly from his paperwork. His Begleiter breathing was slow and deep. The boy wasn't very different from him. They both couldn't sleep in new places. The only difference was the boy needed someone in the room. This was likely due to his time as a sklave.  
  
For now the boy seemed to be content to sleep on the office couch. He watched the boy for a few moments longer before returning to his paperwork. When morning came the boy slowly woke up. He could see the confusion in the young boy's eyes. They quickly though turned cold as he remembered where he was.  
  
The boy said bowing," Thank you for letting me sleep in the office sir. Ill see you at work."  
  
With that Teito Kline was gone. He was curious about the boy but wouldn't do anything for the moment.  
  
Teito's POV  
  
The day went fairly quickly once he had arrived back at the office. It was a boring day. Being a Begleiter was just a fancy word for secretary. Once he had finished his duties he decided it would be a good time to practice his katas.  
  
He practiced his basic katas and intermediate katas before he was interrupted. He heard the door open and turned ever so slightly. It was the Major. What was his name again? Hige? No that didn't sound right. Hyu... Hyuuga that was it!  
  
He was about to greet the man instead he had to block an attack. His mind went blank as he began to counter and give his own attacks. He had to dodge as Hyuuga came at him more seriously. The man seemed to truly want to kill him. Well fine if he was going to get serious than Teito should as well.  
  
He used the attacking foot technique to bring himself closer to the Major. He saw a flicker of shock before the man grinned. The fight was on.  
  
To his surprise he could freely use both the first and second foot technique. It allowed him to both attack and dodge attacks from the Major. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he felt alive for the first time since the exam. The thrill of battle was intoxicating.  
  
Their swords clashed together as they danced around one another. Each testing the others guard. Neither giving an inch. For an annoyance this man was incredibly skilled.  
  
He hissed when Hyuuga's sword cut his upper arm. He had to be more careful. This man could kill him without a second thought. Their swords continued to clash against each other sending sparks flying across the room. The two combatants didn't notice as their superior entered the room.  
  
Teito was surprised when Hyuuga entered a form he didn't recognize and stopped attacking. Instead of questioning it he put distance between them. While the man was older he had more experience. Teito knew he was far outmatched by the Major.  
  
Hyuuga said with a smile," Well Teito, I think you will do. Can't have Aya-tan have a bad beglieter."  
  
They both jumped out of their skin when said man said," Hyuuga stop annoying my beglieter. You have work that needs to be done."  
  
Teito had to force himself not to pout. That man was fun to spar against even if he was annoying when he spoke. Once the man was out of the room Ayanami turned his cold gaze to him. He stiffened and awaited for the man to say something.  
  
The man said coldly," Teito Klien, you are my beglieter. Yet you have been attacking my Major. Why?"  
  
He said calmly," As the major said he just wanted to test me. I now know that the man isn't the child he acts like. Instead he is a gifted swordsman that uses he laid back attitude to put people off their guard."  
  
He saw the man's eyes light up before going stoic again. He knew he had passed some kind of test. Ayanami motioned for him to follow. He did as he was told without complaint.  
  
The man took him to an unknown part of the ship. They came to a door and when it opened he was surprised. Inside was all kinds of equipment used for ki mastery that Chun had described. It also had training swords that looked like they were made of the highest quality.  
  
Ayanami said," Use this instead of Major Hyuuga."  
  
With that the man was gone. Teito stared at the room in shock. It was such an expensive gift. He never expected it from the cold Chief of Staff. 


	3. Chapter 3

Teito's POV  
  
He was in the training room three days later. They were currently near the seventh district. They had to check over the district looking for criminals that had left the sanctuary. It seemed likely that someone has given them the heads up for no one was found.  
  
He was disappointed at that mostly due to having to follow the Chief of Staff around. That man showed no feelings whatsoever. He never even smiled. Though he was still allowed to sleep in the office at night. He had not become anymore relaxed in his own quarters.  
  
Teito finished his intermediate katas when the alarms went off. A voice said over the intercom," All hands to battle stations!"  
  
He sheathed his sword and ran out of the training room. He made his way to the bridge at a rushed pace. The door to bridge opened for him as he stepped up to it. Ayanami barely looked at him when he stepped up next to him.  
  
The man said growling," Status report. Where are they?"  
  
A man said from the bottom of the group," They are in the belly of the ship, Chief of Staff. There are unconfirmed amount of people. Some say it's one man others say there's more than one. What do you want to do sir?"  
  
Teito said turning on his heel," I'll confirm the reports, sir."  
  
Ayanami glanced at him before nodding. He scented the air trying to find the ones that didn't belong. Instead he found the scent of blood heavy in the air. Someone was killing his fellow soldiers.  
  
He followed the scent of blood to where a single man was being pushed back into the hanger. The man had jet black hair with ice blue eyes. He gave off an immense ki pressure similar to that of Chun. He knew that no one was a match for a ki master on this ship. Not even the Chief of Staff. He could possibly hold the man off for a few moments but nothing more than that. He had only been a student of ki for a few brief weeks.  
  
The best technique he had was the inner strike technique. He had only seen the foot techniques once. He wasn't even sure how to use them correctly yet. If he did nothing though everyone on the ship would die. Looking out he saw the hanger was still open. If someone could push the man close enough to the edge... He could use inner strike to knock the man back out of the ship. The only downside was the force would send him out of the ship.  
  
Inadvertently his thoughts went to the Black Hawks. While they were loyal only to Ayanami he had never seen such comradely. They treated him as one of their own even though he was once a sklave. If he failed then they would die. Even if it meant giving his own life he would protect them. After all what was one sklave to the entire squad.  
  
He pulled his communicator from his belt and said," Chief of Staff this is Teito Klien."  
  
He swallowed when he heard the man ask,"  What is the status, Teito Klien?"  
  
With a deep breath he said," Sir, its only one man. He is definitely a master of ki manipulation. I... I can hold him off and i have a plan. If it doesn't work..." He tried to find the right words. Instead he just said his head hanging low," Then I'm sorry. It was an honor to serve you either way."  
  
He shut off his communicator not wishing to hear the reply. Ayanami would be confused then very angry when he realized Teito's plan. He yelled at the soldiers," Back off. I'll fight him."  
  
They all gave him incredulous looks. So far their fight had been futile against the man. Nothing had been working. Bullets or Zyphon each ineffective against the ki master. Pulling off his heavy overcoat he threw it on the ground.  
  
The man stared at him incredulously as he stood before him. He asked," Are they sending children to face me now? This is getting..."  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish that statement. Teito was on him using Jin to bring himself forward. He thrust  his arm forward to hit the man with inner strike. Eyes widening in surprise the man tried to block it. The crunch of bones breaking sounded throughout the hanger. The beauty of inner strike. It couldn't be blocked by normal means.  
  
Teito then followed through with a leg sweep ignoring the growing audience. One mistake could end his life. He had to be careful. The man recovered quickly from his surprise and began to defend in earnest. He seemed to be testing the waters.  
  
Suddenly a fist caught him in the chest and his muscles seized up in pain. It felt like he was being electrocuted. His body was thrown across the hanger like a sack of potatoes. As he pushed himself back to his hands and knees a foot entered his vision and kicked him across the floor.  
  
Black spots appeared in his vision as it became fuzzy. A voice cut through the fog as it said coldly," You are just a boy. Barely started on your ki training. You should know your place and give up. You are no match for a Heavenly Ways master."  
  
Teito pushed himself up again feeling the ache in his chest and chin. He said standing carefully," I won't let you hurt the men on this ship. As long as I can still fight you won't go any further."  
  
The man snorted looking amused. They both knew he was no match for the man. That much was obvious. The first attack had been lucky since the man had not known he was a ki user. He would not get a second chance. They were close to the open hatch. If Teito did a full body tackle using Jin they would both go out of the hanger. It would kill them both and save the ship.  
  
Eyes hardening focused on his ki. He used Jin to bring him forward not stopping as he should. He used the force of his ki to knock them both over the side. He caught a glimpse of the Black Hawks rushing in as they fell. It was too bad he truly wanted to get to know his squad better. Oh well.  
  
Ayanami's POV  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he watched his beglieter go over the side  of hanger taking the intruder with him.  He felt Hyuuga stiffen next to him as he saw it as well. He knew the dark haired man had grown to somewhat care for the boy. Even going as far as teaching Klien swordsmanship.  
  
They rushed to the edge of hanger but the boy could no longer be seen. The boy had sacrificed his own life to save the ship. Ayanami had seen the carnage that one man had created. If it hadn't been for his beglieter they would have been killed. There was no doubt about it.  
  
He said coldly turning from the edge," I want a report on the amount injured and dead. Send a squad to pick up Teito Klien's body."  
  
As the soldiers rushed to follow his orders Hyuuga said," I will go with the squad to find Teito's body, Aya-tan."  
  
There was none of the his major's usual playfulness in the tone. The man seemed somewhat hurt by the loss of the boy. In less than a week the boy had become an invaluable member of his squad.  
  
Frau's POV   
  
He was enjoying the regular bishop patrol on his hawkzile. It was one of the few things about being a bishop he could admit enjoying. Sure he had to share the time with Castor and Labrador but it was worth it.  
  
He was flying a little higher than recommended when Castor said," Frau slow down. You will cause a rockslide."  
  
He didn't even have a chance to retaliate when something hit him sending him crashing into the cliff. Something else hit the top of the cliff. This causes a large rockslide nearly burying him. When Castor was able to pull off a large off him he saw what had hit him. A kid?!  
  
His eyes narrowed. No a military soldier if the uniform was anything to go by. A badly injured one at that. Looking up he could see one of the military's ship flying. They had heard of the patrols around the distract. What had caused the boy to jump ship? That was suicide.  
  
Castor bent down placing to fingers on the boy's neck at the pulse point. He said after a moment," He's alive for now. We need to get him back to the church."


	4. Chapter 4

Hyuuga's POV  
  
With a heavy heart he made his way on foot to where they estimated the crash sites to be. A group of grunts went to check on the attacker. He wanted to be the one who brought Teito Klien's body back to the ship. The boy had been a true soldier and sacrificed his life to protect everyone. He deserved to be honored for it.  
  
He found what appeared to be a hawkzile crash site. Looking up he noticed the ship wasn't that far. Teito could have fallen from the ship and had hit the rider. His eyes narrowed when he looked towards the church. It could be bad if it was a bishop that he landed on.  
  
He had to get the information back to Ayanami. There was the chance that his beglieter was still alive.  
  
Teito's POV  
  
He awoke to his head feeling like he had been hit with a hawkzile. He tried to remember where he was but was coming up with a blank. He couldn't remember anything but pain. A lot of pain.  
  
He heard a voice say from above him say loudly," Hey brat! Wake up!"  
  
Instinct kicked in and he lept up from the bed hitting the one who yelled in the side. Before the person could recover he jumped out the window that was close by. He didn't make it very far out the window before a hand snagged his collar.  
  
The person said," I have never seen such an energetic suicidal person. Brat stop struggling."  
  
He yelled angrily struggling to get the person to let go," Let me go!"  
  
He felt another hand grab his collar and hall him back into the room. Looking up he saw a man with brown red hair and warm brown eyes holding him. Who was this guy?  
  
The man gently placed him back on the floor of the room. He noticed the one that had originally grabbed him was a tall blond haired man. He looked like a criminal. A third man with purple hair and a kind aura. The one that was the kindest though was the red haired man.  
  
The red haired man said kindly," My name is Castor, the purple haired man is Labrador, and the scary looking one is Frau. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
He tried to remember but it brought excruciating pain. Seeing the pain in his eyes Castor said kindly," It's okay. You don't need to remember right now."  
  
Labrador said staring at him strangely," You will remember when you need to. What should we call you?"  
  
He tried to think of his name but like trying to remember what happened it only brought pain. Labrador said kindly," Don't worry if you can't remember it's fine. We don't judge here. This will be your sanctuary as long as you wish it to be. You are safe here."  
  
For some reason he was reluctant to accept help from these men. They gave off a weird vibe. For some reason it reminded him of someone. Someone important to him. He couldn't remember who it was though. He desperately wish he could remember who that important person was. Maybe they could tell him who he was.  
  
He let out a surprised squeak when Frau lifted him over his shoulder. He tried to struggle out of the man's grip but it only tightened. The man dragged him down a series of hallways. It made the brown haired boy wonder where they were going.  
  
They came to a hall where the blond pushed the doors open. He was placed down on a bench. Looking around he saw they were in a cafeteria. Nuns and bishops were all around him. Frau sat to his right and Castor sat to his left with Labrador next to him.  
  
He opened the plate in front of him and stared at the contents in shock. It was a soup with eyeballs with wings. He looked over to castor for help. The man was eating plants that were in front of them.  
  
Castor said noticing his confusion and shock," At the church we are not allowed to eat meat. We eat edible plants and fish. This meal is a rare delicacy known as eye fish."  
  
The brown haired boy stared at the soup. After taking a deep calming breath he took a bite of it. To his surprise it was actually delicious. He took larger bites not realizing how hungry he actually was. The food was great!  
  
He ended up getting seconds before he was full. Castor gave him a worried look but he ignored it. He couldn't remember the last time he ate or even his name. He wished he at least knew his name. Something to help him search for his past.  
  
After they had finished eating Frau led him back to the room he was staying in. The blond haired man said," Brat, everything that we found you with is the closet. Maybe it will spark a memory."  
  
With that the man left him to his thoughts. So he opened the door and immediately went to the wardrobe. In it was a black jacket that was badly torn in many place. It also looked like it had been burned by something extensively.  
  
What had happened to him? Who was he? Why did he feel like he belonged somewhere?  
  
So many questions with so little answers. Even as he lay on the bed he was given he hoped that in the morning he would have a few more answers.  
  
Ayanami's POV  
  
He awaited Hyuuga return annoyed at how long it was taking the man. How long did it take to retrieve a body? It almost made him think that Klien was not dead but injured. No a fall like that would kill a normal person. His beglieter had sacrificed himself to save the entire ship. No one could have survived that fall.  
  
The doors opened before he could continue with that train of thought. It revealed a very weary looking Hyuuga. Only those who knew him the best could tell. The man didn't make any of his usual good hearted quips or offer anyone candy. Instead he went right for Ayanami.  
  
Hyuuga said without preamble," When i arrived on sight I was quickly able to find the crash sights. To my surprise there were no bodies. Not of the attacker or of Teito Klien. The crash sight i specifically looked at first was a hawkzile crash. There is a chance Teito Klien is still alive."  
  
His beglieter could still be alive? That surprised him. Surely the boy couldn't have that much luck. That and if he was still alive he would have returned to the army or at least sent word. No his beglieter was likely dead.  
  
Still a glimmer of hope had sparked at the thought of the green eyed boy being alive. He said coldly," Dead or alive Hyuuga find him. Bring him back no matter the cost."


	5. Chapter 5

Teito's POV  
  
Listlessly he made his way through the church. So far he had been there a week and he still had no clues on his identity. Castor had done his best to help the boy by giving him books on history. It had done nothing but make him realize that he already knew basic history.  
  
Over the week he realized that while he distrusted Frau he felt at ease with Castor. Castor gave off a warm feeling that made him feel safe. Frau just annoyed him beyond belief. He wasn't sure how he felt about Labrador yet. The man was warm and open like Castor he just didn't get the same feeling of safety.  
  
Without even realizing that he made his way to this part of the church he found himself in front of Castor's rooms. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he turned around to leave when the door opened. Castor went to step out only to stop at the sight of him.  
  
A warm smile appeared on the man's face as he said," Well hello there. I don't think we have a tutoring session today."  
  
He shook his head and said," We don't sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll be going now..."  
  
A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up at the man startled as he asked," Have you gone to a mass since you have been here?"  
  
When he shook his head Castor began to push him forward as he said," Come then. You can go to mass with me."  
  
He didn't protest as Castor took him to the mass hall. Several nuns and bishops were already there preparing to receive people. Castor pushed him towards the nuns before heading over to talk to the other bishops.  
  
The nuns cooed and fawned all over him. While he liked the sisters most of the time they made him extremely uncomfortable. Eventually though they had to get back to work leaving him mostly alone.  
  
A taunting voice of the man that lived to annoy him," Hey, there brat. Castor drag you to mass with him? I wish i could leave."  
  
Said brat twitched at man's demeaning nickname. He growled," You are a bishop damn it! Act like it!"  
  
He was going to keep yelling at the blond bishop until he felt a sharp pain in his head. This wasn't the same pain from his wounds from when he arrived. Something in his mind was trying to tell him something. He didn't even hear when Frau was trying to ask him what was wrong.  
  
Flashback  
  
A young version of him stood in snow. The green eyes were blank as they stared at men in uniforms. The men were running around him. He didn't know any of these men but his mind supplies that they were military.  
  
One man that seemed familiar to his older mind came up to him. The man said to another that was behind the boy," This boy is the only one found. What is your name child?"  
  
The younger version of the amnesiac said," Teito..."  
  
There was confusion in the green eyes. Like the older version he couldn't remember anything else. At least the younger version had given him a name. His name was Teito.  
  
He watched as the younger version of himself as he slowly went with the man. He flinched when a name was provided Miroku. Everything that came back to him caused him large amount of pain.  
  
End of flashback  
  
When he came out of his flashback he saw several concerned faces around him. The three bishops that had saved him were the closest. Castor touched his face causing him to flinch away.  
  
Castor asked carefully," Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
He said pushing himself up onto his elbows," My name... my name is Teito. I saw a bit of my past. I was no older than five or six."  
  
Castor's eyes widened and said with a  soft smile," Nice to meet you, Teito."  
  
Teito returned the man's soft smile but it soon turned to scrowl at the sight of the blond bishop. The blond returned the scrowl. Castor rolled his eyes at the two's antics.  
  
Castor asked concern laced his tone," Are you okay to continue with the mass?"  
  
Looking around he could see civilians were all standing just outside the doors. Shakily he nodded his head and allowed Castor to help him to his feet. He sat towards the back of the hall watching as the mass started. It felt vaguely familiar. Like he once had been in a similar situation but no in recent times.  
  
He watched as children were blessed by the bishop. He felt a certain sense of envy at the children. For some reason he knew he would never belong with their innocence. What had happened in his past tat made him feel this way?  
  
He felt eyes on him. The intentions didn't feel like the wished him harm. Neither did they feel like one of the bishops. Yet it was a familiar gaze. As he looked around he spied a black haired man that looked oddly out of place. Next to him was a blond boy.  
  
Teito felt he should know them. They were both watching him with expectant gazes. He felt like he should go to them. Looking over at Castor he saw the man was still preoccupied. Should he go to the man? Or should he wait for the bishop?


	6. Chapter 6

Hyuuga's POV  
  
After spending so much time looking for any leads on their missing comrade. He could honestly say this was the last place he expected to find the green eyed boy. The boy was watching the mass at the church with a look of almost envy. Why was he here?  
  
Hyuuga could see the in the way he walked he was painful in some places. Yet still able to move. Why had he not contacted him? Or at least Ayanami?  
  
As if feeling his gaze the boy looked right at him. He felt a tinge hurt when he didn't see any recognition. In the eyes there was confusion and it seemed like he was trying to remember something. The boy then looked toward the brown haired bishop. Then back to him and Kontetsu.  
  
A little unsurely Teito made his way to the two Black Hawks. This was not the Teito Klien he knew. Something had happened in the short time he had been gone. Where was confident swordsman he sparred with? Where was the boy that and jumped out of the flagship to save everyone on board?  
  
He quietly led the boy and his beglieter away from the mass. The place always made him feel uncomfortable. Part of having wars inside him. For now he would try to get some answers.  
  
Teito's POV  
  
He followed the man out of the mass hall and towards one of the lesser used corridors. He wanted to find out why he felt he should know this man. The only way to get answers was to ask him.  
  
Finally deeming them far enough away the man turned around. His eyes blazed with a fierce light as he asked," Where have you been Teito? We thought you were dead! Ayanami thought you were dead."  
  
Ayanami? He felt like he should know that name. When he tried to remember though it only brought pain. He grabbed his head in his hands trying to ease the pain.  
  
The man tried to grab him but he flinched back. His head was pounding and he didn't know why. The man grabbed his arms to pull them away so he could get a better look. He looked up at the man with pain filled eyes. Something clicked in him.  
  
Flashback  
  
He saw himself again. He didn't look any different than he did now. With the exception of the fact he was wearing a military uniform. Was he part od the military? Why did his head so much?  
  
He watched flinching in pain as the other version of him fought with the man. A name slowly came to him but with it brought great pain. Major Hyuuga.  
  
End of flashback  
  
He pulled away from the man his head still pounding with pain. On instinct he threw a punch at the man to get him away. All he wanted was the pain to stop. The more he moved though the more pain he was in.  
  
There was a grunt that sounded far away likely from where Teito had hit the man. He began to back up trying to get away from the two people in front of him. His back came up against something hard and warm. Without looking up he knew that it was one of the bishops.  
  
A familiar warm voice said," I think you are bothering someone who has claimed sanctuary. I suggest you both leave."  
  
Castor put himself between Teito and the two military men. Teito said quietly as they left," Castor I knew them. I... I think I was in the military."  
  
Hyuuga said glaring at the bishop," You are. Your name is Teito Klien beglieter to Chief of Staff Ayanami. What is wrong Teito?"  
  
Clutching his head he came out slightly from behind Castor. He said," I feel like i should know both of you. But I can't remember anything before waking up here. I only just remembered my name today."  
  
Surprise filled the man's eyes. He could see it even when they were hidden behind the sunglasses. Hyuuga looked between him and the bishop that stood protectively in front of him.  
  
His shoulders slumping Hyuuga said," We will leave for now Teito Klien. I will tell Ayanami the new developments."  
  
Despite himself he felt his heart flutter at the thought of the unknown man. He felt a strange sense of guilt at the thought of Ayanami. The sense that he should know that man was increasing with every new name.  
  
Castor didn't move from in front of him until both men were gone. When they had rounded the corner he asked his brown eyes meeting Teito's green," Are you sure that you knew them Teito? What was that about the military? Are you regaining your memories?"  
  
He looked at his pseudo guardian and said," I feel like i should know them. I had a short flashback with that man and myself in it. I was wearing a similar uniform to his just smaller. We were fighting but it wasn't like we were hostile. More like a spar to test the skills of the other. What am i to do, Castor?"  
  
Castor gave him an understanding look as he said," There is nothing you can do write now, Teito. For now heal and try to find the truth with and without your memories. Don't go rushing off on your own."  
  
His head was slowly beginning to stop its pounding. His knees were growing weak. If Castor had not grabbed him he would have collapsed onto the marble floor.  
  
Castor said softly," Come i think you have had enough excitement for one day."  
  
He allowed Castor to guide him back towards his room. Without hesitation Castor picked him up and laid him on the bed gently. He was too tired from the earlier events to complain. Slowly his eyes drifted closed.   
  
Ayanami's POV  
  
A very solemn Hyuuga walked into his office. It set him on edge that his Major was looking like that. The man never looked like that even when he was threatened. Even when Ayanami was threatened. What could have caused such a look?  
  
Hyuuga came up to his desk and saluted. That was even more unusual. The dark haired man had never been one for formalities. His easy going nature was annoying most of the time. Now he realized that how off putting it was to have Hyuuga so solemn. It made him want his usual Major back.  
  
He asked concerned," What is it, Hyuuga?"  
  
For several moments the man was silent. The silence annoyed him because Hyuuga didn't even acknowledge his question. Several moments passed in silence.  
  
Finally Hyuuga said his voice quiet and distant," Teito Klien is alive, sir. He's at the Barsburg church."  
  
He almost missed the second sentence. Hyuuga had said that Teito was alive. Then called him sir which never happened anymore. The man was too easy going to call him anything other than Ayatan. He hated that nickname. He hated Hyuuga calling him sir even more.  
  
"Why did you not return Teito to the ship? Why is he still at the church?" Ayanami asked coldly.  
  
Hyuuga met his eyes. There was a detached look in them. No fear. No pain. Just a strange detached look like the man didn't feel anything.  
  
He said," I'm sorry. I was unable bring him back because he has claimed sanctuary."  
  
"He claimed sanctuary? Why would he do that Hyuuga?" He asked getting annoyed now.  
  
Taking a deep breath Hyuuga said," Yes. He's claimed sanctuary. When i found him he was in the mass with the bishops. He followed me out of the mass. At first I thought maybe he had just been injured and was healing but..."  
  
The man stopped searching for the right words. Then he said," I confronted him about why he had not contacted us. When I mentioned your name he grabbed his head like he was in pain. He punched me when i tried to grab him. That's when one of the bishops interfered. He said that he thought he had been in the military. I told him he had and asked him what was wrong. He said that he didn't remember anything before a week ago. That he had just remembered his name that morning."  
  
Amnesia? That would make some sense since he fell from the ship. Likely hit his head as he came down and hit whoever was on the hawkzile. They would need to trigger his memories if they wanted the boy to return.  
  
Konatsu said thoughtfully," If I remember correctly, Chief. He was close to only one other person in the academy a Mikage Celestine."  
  
He remembered the young blond that had been in the same group as his beglieter. The blond had been the one that his beglieter rushed to help. If there was anyone that could unlock the lost memories it would likely be him. He would have to contact Miroku to find out where the other was placed. He was not looking forward go that conversation.  
  
Teito's POV   
  
He found himself in a dream. The dream felt so familiar like he had been in it before. The question was. Was it another memory? Or was it just a dream?  
  
Once again he saw a smaller version of him standing in snow. This time however he wasn't alone. He also wasn't wearing a military uniform. He was wearing the clothes of a child of the church. He had been given similar clothes for the mass.  
  
The one standing next to him was a man in bishops robes. He looked a lot like him. The only exception was that he was taller and had brown eyes. The lines on his face spoke of kindness and how tired the other was. For some reason he felt as if this man was saying his last goodbyes. That he didn't want him to go.  
  
The man said kindly," Come here, Teito."  
  
A bright smile appeared on the younger version of him's face as he complied. Out of his robes the man pulled out what appeared to be some kind of ball. It was a deep almost blood red color.  
  
The man said putting the ball near his hand," Teito this is the Eye of Mikhail. I can no longer look after it. It is up to you now to look after it. Whatever you do don't let anyone know you have it. Promise me."  
  
A soft voice came from the young boy," I promise daddy. Does that mean I get to play with Mikhail again?"  
  
The man he called daddy shook his head and said," Not this time Teito. Remember son I always will love you."  
  
Suddenly rings appeared over the young boy's hand. The ball slowly sank into his hand. Then the man pulled the younger version of him into a hug. After a few moments the man pulled away and placed his hand on the young boy's head.  
  
Teito watched as the other's gaze glazed over. Then the man pulled away and the dream ended. He awoke with a start his heart pounding in his chest. He was still in his room at the church. Looking down at his hand he didn't find anything wrong with it. Still that dream stuck with him.  
  
If he still had that ball in his hand he would have to hide it. Instinctively he knew that if he told anyone they would go after him. They would want it. Part of him wanted to tell Castor the bishop that looked after him. Something inside him fought against the idea. He didn't know much about the dark haired bishop.  
  
He leaned back against the pillows and put his arm over his eyes. Why? Why couldn't he remember everything? All he wanted to know was about his past. If he belonged with the military he would go back to them. He wanted a memory that told him that though.


	7. Chapter 7

Teito's POV  
  
Two weeks had passed since his last flashback. He kept what he saw to himself not trusting the bishops. Even Castor.  
  
If it was true that he held the eye of Mikhail then he didn't want to take any chances. Part of him wanted to say screw it and tell Castor everything. The stronger part held him back though. He knew almost nothing about the bishops. So trusting them with something so big was out of question.  
  
That particular day was warm and sunny. He had spent most of the morning outside enjoying the sun.  
After lunch one of the sisters tracked him down for a favor.  
  
She asked when she came across him in the courtyard," Teito are you busy?"  
  
He said with a shy smile," Not at all, Sister Rosalie. What can I do for you?"  
  
She handed him a list of groceries and said," I was wondering if you could go into town and get these items for me. The shop keeper who usually brings them by broke her leg and is unable to make it."  
  
He winced in sympathy as he replied," Of course. I'll leave right away."  
  
She gave him a pat on the shoulder and he left. It wouldn't take him long so there wasn't a reason to tell Casor or... He shudders at the thought. Frau.  
  
The blond bishop had been practically stalking him since he arrived. It creeped him out. The worst part was the fact that it had gotten worse since his encounter with the military. Almost like he expected Teito to run. That hurt worse than anything that could be said. If he ran where would he go? He barely had any memories and no useful skills that he knew of. He was incredibly thankful that they let him stay in the church at all. So everything he could do to help he would.  
  
Teito left the church heading to the main part of the Seventh District. On the back of the list was a map to lead him to the shop. It was easy enough to follow and he soon found himself in front of the shop. He was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he didn't feel someone watching him.  
  
The door to the shop chimed with his entrance. A woman in her mid fifties sat behind the counter with her leg propped up. She smiled at him as he went around the shop picking up the necessary items.  
  
When he finished he brought them to the counter and she asked," Who are you?"  
  
He smiled shyly as he replied," Teito. I live at the church. The sisters asked me to come get some groceries since your leg is broken."  
  
Her eyes widened then she took in his attire. All his clothing was from the church. The uniform in the back of the closet was too damaged for him to wear. After his meeting with the soldier he had taken a long look at it. While it was smaller the Hyuuga's it was the same.  
  
She said with a small smile," Well then thank you for coming to get them."  
  
He returned her smile. When everything was packed up he left. She told him that he was welcome back anytime.  
  
As he made his way back towards the church he felt like someone was watching him. The prickling sensation on the back of his neck was undeniable. He quickened his pace not sure whether this was friend or foe. Not wanting to take the chance of it being the latter.  
  
He turned a corner and cursed as came to a dead end. A wall in front of him fairly high. It would not be easy to get over. Wrong turn! Of all the times to take a wrong turn! Quick footsteps were coming up behind him.  
  
Biting his lip be decided to take the chance. He climbed up the side of the wall with surprising ease. It was almost as if he had done it before. The conversation with Hyuuga came back to him. Maybe he really had been part of the army.  
  
Just as he reached the top the footsteps stopped. Without looking back he dropped over the other side. A quiet curse followed him but by that time he had already taken off again.  
  
Mikage's POV  
  
He hadn't believed it at first. When the Chief of Staff told him that his best friend had lost his memories he didn't believe it. He couldn't bring himself to believe the man. Teito would never forget him. Right?  
  
The man had only glared at him and given him a mission. Assist Teito Klien in finding his lost memories. Convince him to return to the army. With that he was then dropped into the Seventh District.  
  
Even knowing that his friend was supposedly in the church he got to know the town. He wanted to have escape routes in case things went south. The bishops were non-violent sort but they still had Zaiphon. That made them dangerous. Better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Still when he went to get something to eat he hadn't expected to see the very boy he was looking for. Teito Klien walked right past him without a hint of recognition. The smaller boy had also been wearing church clothes. It was strange to see his friend in such clothing. So he followed him watching as he went into a shop. It was like he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
When he came out of the shop Mikage followed him at a safe distance. It seemed though instincts had not been forgotten. On his way back to the church Teito suddenly took off like a bat out of hell. Mikage had to pick up the pace just to keep him in eyesight. When the dark haired turned a corner he picked up the pace even more.  
  
As he turned the corner himself he saw the dark haired boy drop over the other side. He was gone. Damn it. Teito...  
  
Teito's POV  
  
He took a bunch of turns and back roads back to the church. Whoever was following him he didn't want lead them back to the church. They had been good to him and he didn't want to betray them.  
  
It was much later than he planned on when he returned. The sisters gave him worried looks. He didn't notice them as his main focus was on who had been following him.  
  
So lost in his own thoughts he started when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. He started and darted away from the hand. Looking at the person he was relieved that it was only Castor.  
  
The man asked," Are you okay, Teito?"  
  
He said shifting the groceries into his other arm," I'm fine, Castor. It's nothing."  
  
The man frowned giving him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. Still the man didn't push the issue. Instead the bishop helped him bring in  the groceries.  
  
Once they were put away a familiar blond came up to them. He said with a smirk," Hey, brat. Heard you went out. Meet anyone interesting?"  
  
For a moment he thought that maybe it had been the bishop following him. Then again if it had been the blond he didn't think he would have heard him. Frau was notorious for being silent when he was following Teito. Often times the man would sneak up on him.   
  
Still it begged the question. Who had been following him? What did they want?  
  
Still he reacted with a growled answer at the blond," Yeah i went to town. What's it to you pervert bishop?"  
  
A muffled chuckle came from Castor as the blond looked taken aback for a moment. Frau had the audacity to look surprised. Still a kind hand to his shoulder from Castor prevented him from saying anything else. Looking up at the red haired bishop the man just gave him a calming smile. The anger and annoyance seemed to drain away from him. A small smile of his own appeared.  
  
Castor and Labrador weren't so bad. Frau annoyed him to no end but that seemed to be the common factor with him for everyone. Yet there was something different about the blond bishop. Something almost softer about him.  
Sure Castor was nice but he was by no means soft. There was just something different about the blond besides being a pervert. He shook himself from the thoughts. Time to get things done. He could worry about things later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As memories return they leave more questions than answer. A young Teito is left confused. Does he trust his new memories or does he trust what he can see with his eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who read and comment. I do appreciate all comments on this and all my stories. The more popular it is the faster it will update.

Teito's POV  
  
A month had passed since he went to the shop for the first time. Each week he had been asked to head back. Though he knew that it would happen again he still went. Like before he felt like someone was watching him. Unlike before the person didn't try to approach.  
  
Today's trip had been to get the last of the supplies for the festival. For a week the church would be holding a festival for everyone in the district. They were accepting donations but the food was free. Crafts could be made or bought. It was going to be a fun time.  
  
Castor and Frau even gave him some money to use during the festival. The kind gesture warmed him on the inside. Though he was suspicious of the blond bishop's intentions. It seemed everytime he turned around the other man was reading something inappropriate for his position. With his arms leadened by the load it was slow moving back to the church.  
  
He was on the bridge just before the gates when a familiar that he couldn't place called out," Teito!"  
  
Looking around his load he saw blond coming at him. He scrowled at first. The only blond male he knew was the perverted bishop. When he took a second glance though he knew his first assumption was wrong. This person was not Frau.  
  
For one thing he was too short and young. For another across his left cheek was an x shaped scar. Instead of blue eyes like he expected the other boy had amber eyes. They were familiar to him but he couldn't remember from where.  
  
He asked cocking his head to the side," Who are you?"  
  
Hurt crossed through the amber eyes. A pang went through his chest. It was almost like an instinct to want this boy's approval. Why?  
  
The boy said coming closer," Major Hyuuga did mention you had amnesia. I'm Mikage Celestine. Your best friend."  
  
Damn his memory. There was nothing more he wanted than to remember. To remember his supposed best friend. Or to remember his superior.   
  
Mikage cocked his head to the side as he asked," Do you need help with those bags? What are they for anyways?"  
  
Teito said looking at the blond with suspicion," They are for the church festival tomorrow. Why do you want to help?"  
  
Mikage didn't wait for him though. He pulled some of the bags from his arms. Together they walked through the gates of the church.  
  
Mikage said softly," You are my friend. Even if you don't remember me nothing will change that. Should you decide to stay with the church I will support you."  
  
Teito could feel the sincerity of the other's words. The blond would truly support him no matter his decision. It reminded him of Castor. Maybe they were the same kind of person. Someone who cared about others. As long as this Mikage wasn't like Frau he was sure they would get along. At least somewhat.  
  
The nuns of the church were waiting for him when they made it to the courtyard. They took the bags from both boys. Their attitudes were cheerful as usual.  
  
Mikage asked with a smile," Are they always like that? You must have made a good impression on them, Teito."  
  
"How did we meet? You said we were best friends but i don't remember much beyond my name."  
  
Mikage said frowning slightly," We met at the military academy. In fact we were roommates the entire time. I probably would not have passed half of our classes without your tutoring."  
  
For a moment he paused. It was as if the blond was considering telling him something. Like it would change how he thought of the other.  
  
Then he continued," You were a battle sklave. Everyone had been surprised that you were even allowed in school. Treated you worse than dirt. I decided to be different so I tried to make friends with you. Probably the most difficult thing I have ever done. Though it was the most rewarding. A year passed from when we first met and we were in gym class. The building was old and worn. They were going to tear it down soon. It started to collapse. You pushed me out of harms way only to get injured yourself."  
  
Teito winced as he felt a sharp pain in his head. He felt like the memory was right there. Right on the forefront of his mind. It just needed a little extra push him to remember. Looking into the other's warm amber eyes he felt the memory shift.  
  
Flashback  
  
The blond haired boy was laying on the bottom bunk that was his bed. He smiled immediately when he saw his only friend.  
  
His smile fell when he remembered why he was there. Mikage sat up and asked," What's wrong Teito?"  
  
He said not looking at his friend," I've been reassigned. I have to leave immediately."  
  
Mikage asked calmly," Where have you been assigned to?"  
  
He said taking a deep breath," I have been assigned to the Black Hawks. Specifically to Chief of Staff Ayanami."  
  
He had never seen his friends eyes go so wide. To be assigned to such a unit right out of the Academy. It was unheard of. Teito had packed his bag the previous evening. He pulled it out checking the bag to be sure that the jacket he had made was in it.  
  
Mikage held out his closed fist the same way he had last night. Teito bumped it with his own and said," If you need me, Mikage, all you have to is call."  
  
Mikage grinned and said," Same. We won't know where I'll be but if you need me just call. You are my best friend now and forever."  
  
Teito smiled softly at his friend and he slung his bag over his shoulder. It was time for him to go. With one last look at his friend he left the room.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Mikage was shaking his shoulder worry flashing through his amber eyes. It wasn't much but it confirmed that this boy was his friend. A more recent memory than the last one he had. Now that he thought about it, it confirmed that he was in the military. If only briefly before this. Still it left so many questions unanswered.  
  
Looking at the blond in a new light he said," I remember our oath. That if we die. We die together."  
  
Amber eyes widened with surprise. Then a huge smile crossed the other's face.  
  
"You remember! Damn it Teito don't do that to me again."  
  
A quiet cough drew their attention away from each other. Looking to his right he saw Frau and Castor. Brown eyes met his green. The question in them was obvious. Was this boy a threat?  
  
Subtly he shook his head. Mikage was not a threat. If anything he was the way to find answers. The answers that he so desperately needed.  
  
Teito wanted to know the truth of himself. Even if he didn't like the answers.  
  
Chun's POV  
  
It had been a just over a month since he left his disciple. Having just returned to Barsburg his first thoughts had been to collect the teenager. His first search ended in frustration. Teito Klien had graduated the day before he left. The day he left the teenager had been reassigned.  
  
After hacking into the archives he was surprised and worried to find that the boy was declared missing. Officially he had not been declared dead. It was not looking good in his favor. The boy's friend had been assigned to Ayanami in order to help with the search. In the seventh district.  
  
The more he read in the reports the more worried he became. The attack on the ship had been done by a ki master. Bodies were reported to have been charred as if struck by lightning. There was only one master he knew had such an ability. Yoochun the Lightning Tiger. A heavenly ways master. He had to find Teito before Yoochun exacted his revenge.  
  
Teito had been a good student but he would not be able to fight a master. Especially a Heavenly Ways master. So he set his new path towards the seventh district.  
  
Teito's POV  
  
The bishops had allowed Mikage to spend the night at the church. It was mainly in the hopes of jogging more of his memories. That night had not been one of his better nights.  
  
Dream state  
  
A black haired man stood in front of him while he sat cross legged on the ground. He watched as the other him breathed deeply his hands crossed in front of him.  
  
The man said in calm tones," Breath deeply. Feel the ki flow clockwise through your center and throughout your body. Feel it enter your body through your breath. That's it good."  
  
This went on for a time. Teito watched his other self do exactly as the man asked him. Vaguely he wondered if this was a memory or just a dream.  
  
Dream Teito asked looking at the man," Sunsengnim can i ask you something?"  
  
The man made a sound but didn't answer him. So he continued hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds," What is Murim like? You say I'm a child of Murim. Yet you never tell me anything about it. Or what that means."  
  
A glare was given to him. The dream him flinched back and looked away. If Teito was honest he would admit he was curious.  
  
To both of their surprises the man replied softly," Murim is a world where only the strong survive. If you are not strong they will eat you alive. The rules are made by the strong. If you want to survive that world learn all you can from me."  
  
"Aye, sunsengnim."  
  
The dream shifted to a different scene. Both he and the man were now standing. Teito looked annoyed and hurt.  
  
He asked practically snarling at the man," Why?! Why? You said you were staying for a few more weeks! You promised to teach me! How can I keep going without a teacher?"  
  
The man said in the same calm tone as before," I have to leave. I have been given a mission to complete. You knew when we first started that my staying here wasnt a sure thing. I have duties to attend to. As will you. Though I do have a gift. Here."  
  
The man held out a book. It was thick. Almost textbook thickness.  
  
When he had it in his hands the man continued," This has techniques that will keep you busy while I'm gone. Just follow what it says. Do not try to use the Black Origin Threshold. I'll explain why upon my return. There are three techniques that I'll show you. They will help you in case you're attacked. The three walking foot techniques."  
  
The man began walking towards him. For a moment it looked like he was just walking. Then his outline seemed to blur. The next moment he was right in front of Teito.  
  
A fist touched his chest as the man said with a soft look," Jin the advance foot technique."  
  
Next the man leaned back and became a blur again. In the next moment he was gone back away from him.  
  
The man said," Tweh. The retreating walking foot technique."  
  
Wow. Both he and the dream him were amazed. There was nothing like this. At least nothing he had seen before.  
  
He almost missed the man moving again. This time he disappeared. It took a moment for the real him to find the man. The man stood behind the dream Teito.  
  
The man said," Hweh to evade. If you master these by the time I return you will be doing well."  
   
"Aye, sunsengnim."  
  
End of dream  
  
He shot up out of his bed. His breathing was ragged and eyes were searching the room. He was still in the church. Safe from the person in his dream. At least he hoped he was.  
  
The question now was whether he should say something to Castor. It only took a moment for him to decide. No. He wouldn't bother the bishop. If he continued to have these dreams then he would say something.


	9. Forgotten past

A/N Thanks for your review and support.

Theladysadie: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you like this. Hope you continue to review.

Teito's POV

Now that he stood in front of Mikage he realized that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now not so much. His thoughts trailed to breakfast that morning.

Flashback

Mikage sat across from him at the long tables. As usual he had Frau and Castor on either side of him. What was unusual was that there was no Labrador to be found.

He grabbed some fish and rice to eat. It was baked cooked perfectly once again.

"Teito what do you think about a spar? To try and jog your memories."

He looked at the blond. Mikage had an honest expression on his face. This wasn't a trick but an honest question.

Castor asked curious," What makes you think that will work? So far there has been nothing that definitively brings out his memories. A dream. A man. So far no two things have given him a memory twice."

That wasn't exactly true. He has had several dream containing what he thought was memory. Nothing that he could confirm though. He didn't want to say anything to Castor until he could confirm the dreams.

He looked up at the man in question. Warm brown eyes stared down at his green ones. There was no judgement in his eyes. Only calm acceptance of whatever Teito choose.

Teito said with more confidence than he felt," Let's give it a try."

The blond's face lit up with happiness and excitement. It was obvious that he was looking forward to the match.

End of flashback

This was not one of his brightest ideas. He really should have remembered that the blond was military. Just the man called Hyuuga.

As soon as Castor had said go Teito was on the defensive. Ducking dodging. Avoiding the flying blue words.

It was bringing back any of Teito's memories. All it was doing was pissing him off. A line of blue letters made the stone behind him explode. This sent the brown haired boy flying. He crashed painfully into the stone.

Another string of words were shot at him. Instinctively he brought his hands up to protect himself. Instead of pain like he expected there was nothing. Bringing his hands down so that he could see a light blue shield. Words circled it protectively around him.

Zyphon. His mind suddenly supplied the word. Something that could be used to attack, defend, heal or manipulate.

The battle hit its turning point in that moment. Instead of dodging or trying to get away he attacked. Techniques that he could not name came to him. Words that he didn't understand were uttered from his lips.

Before it could go any further Teito was picked up by his shirt. Mikage was also being lifted up by his shirt collar. It was Frau who had Mikage. Then who had... He turned slightly to see who had his collar. Castor held his collar.

The man said," I think that is enough. Teito did you remember anything?"

He shook his head. No memories came to him. Though his reflexes showed that he was used to fighting. Useless words came to mind but he didn't know why. Or what they meant.

Once Castor was sure he was calm the man let him down. Even when he placed on his feet Castor kept his hand on Teito's shoulder. A gentle smile crossed his face.

Mikage said sounding surprised," You smiled..."

Teito turned his head to the side as he asked," Your surprised?"

The blond nodded as he said," Before we met you never smiled. Not once. I taught you how to smile but it was never so true."

True? He forced smiles? That didn't seem like something he would do. Then again he could only remember the last two months of his life. Castor squeezed his shoulder in support.

Frau said," Let's go. The festival starts soon and some of us still has to prepare last minute things."

They made there way into the church. He spent two hours wandering around. When they came out the festival had started.

Frau had a tent farthest from the church. It smelled like the man was cooking some kind of meat. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the blond was cooking.

Labrador was at the closest tent. A sweet scent filled his nose. It was nice and drew him towards the tent.

The purple haired man smiled at him as he entered. Teito asked curious," What do you have here?"

Instead of answering him the man just held out a glass. The sweet smell was stronger now. He took a sip of it. Warmth spread through him.

"It's sweet," came his surprised voice.

Labrador said sounding sad," It is said that only children and those with deep pains taste it's sweetness. That the sweeter it tastes the deeper the pain."

Well he wasn't a child. So did that mean he had deep pains? If he did that meant they were part of his past. A past that he couldn't remember.

He thanked the man before leaving. It left him with things to think about. So he wandered around the festival. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching him.

In fact he didn't notice anything until a hand grabbed his shoulder harshly. He was turned to face a black haired man with fierce blue eyes. They were familiar. It was the man from his dream.

Chun's POV

He had been watching his disciple for since he came out of the church. Even when the boy went to the strange bishops tent. He heard about the tea the man specialized in.

It was said that the tea had a special way of healing people with deep set pain. It would do the kid some good if it worked. There was little he could do for the boy. As much as he wanted to help he couldn't. Like the boy he had his own demons.

When the boy came out of that tent he was preoccupied. It was obvious that he was lost in his thoughts. When the boy was alone far away from the watchful eyes of the bishops he grabbed the boy.

Surprised green eyes met with his own blue ones. Hurt filled him after a moment. There wasn't any recognition in his green eyes.

The boy asked squirming in his grip," Let me go. I have claimed sanctuary you cannot take me from here."

Huh? What did the kid mean? Why wasn't there any recognition in those green eyes?

He asked," Brat, don't you recognize me?"

Teito shook his head and said," No. I only have two months worth of memories."

Memory loss? That would explain why his student didn't show any recognition of him. Still by the look in those green eyes he knew that Teito wasn't saying something.

The boy continued quietly but growing louder with each word," I won't let you take me from here. Even if I have to fight!"

He was forced to let go as a shock coursed from Teito to him. It was something similar to ki. Nothing like he had ever felt before.

The boy took a stance that he recognized. It was the first one he had taught him. Now it seemed natural to the kid. While he wanted to be proud he didn't have the chance to be.

Teito attacked him. It was a regular punch but an unexpected one. Chun caught it expertly. Instinct kicked in. He struck out with his own attack.

His left leg hit the boy just below the ribs. This sent the boy flying towards the nearby wall. Much faster than he would have before Teito recovered. A fire was in those green eyes. One he had never seen before.

The boy came at him once again. This time as he came forward the boy's body flickered. It only took a moment for him to register that it was a foot technique. Jin.

He grabbed the boy's left hand as it came to attack him. This time the punch was full of ki. If it had landed it would have surely broken bones. Inner ki strike just like he had taught him just a few months ago.

Their blows rained down upon each other. Occasionally when a strike would land against him an electrical shock would go through him. For the moment he ignored it. This fight was more important. While he didn't want to injure his disciple he could not allow the boy to harm him.

Their clash continued. Neither boy nor man gained or gave any ground. Instead both held their ground. Though it wasn't much for Chun to hold him off. The man had years of experience on the kid.

As they went to attack again they were stopped. A blue line of words attacked him. He had to jump back to avoid the line.

Looking up he saw the red headed bishop grab Teito. He wanted to stop the man from grabbing his disciple. He cared for the kid. The first person he cared about since his own master's death.

The thought of his master's death made his wrist itch. A Dragon tattoo that would forever remind him of what happened. That his master had given his life to save his from the Murim alliance.

His attention was drawn to a blond man that now stood in front of him. Putting the blond between him and his disciple. Sky blue eyes met dark blue. Anger filled both men's eyes.

Chun growled," Release the boy."

The red head seemed to tighten his grip. When green eyes looked up at the man jealously flared. There was a rare warmth in those green gaze. Unlike anything he had ever received.

The gaze hardened when they turned back to him. It was time for him to go. He had to find a way for him to help Teito regain him memories.

He said calmly," Kid, I'll be back for you. I will help you regain your memories."

Before anything could be said he was gone.

Teito's POV

He watched as the man retreated. It was weird. Even during his fight with Mikage he hadn't been that relaxed. It seemed that he was used to sparing with the man. Even without his memories.

Thinking back to the fight he thought it was weird. During the second part of the fight when he threw a punch he felt something explode in front of his fist. It was different than the previous battle. Something he couldn't describe but yet he instinctively knew how to use.

Castor asked concerned," Are you okay, Teito?"

Nodding he replied absentmindedly," Yes, sorry."

Why did it hurt to see that man walk away? Why was it he wanted the man to smile? An image entered his mind. The dark haired man with ocean blue eyes. He bore the gentlest of smiles. One that rivaled that of even Labrador. It made him want to rush after the man. Yet he couldn't bring himself to. Not until he knew how he ended up so injured. Not until he was sure that it wasn't that man's fault.


	10. Retrieving the past part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

Theladysadie: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you have enjoyed it.

Teito's POV

Despite the festival still going on Teito could not bring back the cheerfulness he had felt. Seeing the man from his dream had scared him to his core. Questions raced through his mind.

What if that man was the reason for his memory loss? What would he do to finish Teito? Should he leave in order to protect the church? If he did leave where could he go?

Mikage grabbed him around the shoulders holding out a stick. It had some kind of meat on it. Without even thinking about it he knew it had come from Frau's stand. The blond was always breaking the rules set out by the church.

Mikage said as he took it," Bishop Frau said that these are on the house. He said they would make you grow since you were such a shorty."

That made him want to run over to the blond's tent and beat him into the ground. How dare he call him short? Teito just hadn't hit his growth spurt yet.

The grin Mikage had thought told him the other was playing. Something in Teito's heart fluttered. Was this what it was like to have a friend?

He supposed Castor was more of a guardian than anything. Frau was just Frau. Labrador was something of a friend. Maybe.

Mikage was different from all of them. He accepted that Teito couldn't remember him. Then made to make new memories of their friendship. It couldn't last though. Mikage would have to return to the army. Then Teito would go back to his life here.

Did he want to though? Mikage said he had a place with the army. That he was a begleiter to someone named Ayanami. This had confirmed what Hyuuga had said. Though Teito still didn't trust that man. He was even more odd than Frau. That was an odd thought but true at the same time.

He began to walk back into the festival. Mikage was going on about it but Teito wasnt listening. Instead his eyes searched the grounds.

At the gates two men were let in. Both were wearing black jackets with a hawk crest on the with a grey button down under it. They were wearing black dress pants. One had silver hair but his eye color wasn't seeable from the distance.

The second he recognized from his visit to the church. It was Major Hyuuga. Part of him wanted know why he was there. Then again the man could be trying to get him to go back.

Looking next to him he saw Mikage pale significantly. It was as if his friend had seen a ghost. On the grounds he could see the stiffening of Frau's and Castor's shoulders. They had seen the newcomers as well.

He asked carefully," What's wrong, Mikage? Why does everyone not like those two?"

Mikage said looking slightly guilty," That's the Chief of Staff. Honestly I never considered that he would come here himself. Teito you need to leave until the bishops get him to leave the church."

The tall man was the Chief of Staff? He didn't look like someone that would hurt him. Instead it reminded him of when Castor helped him. Hard but kind in his own way.

What did they say his name was? Aya... no. Ayatan? No. He thought about it for a moment then it came to him. Ayanami. That was the Chief of Staff's name.

Without thinking about it he made his way out of their area. Then to where he could get a closer look at the silver haired man. Something told him that man was good. That he wouldn't hurt Teito without provocation.

The dark haired man was the first to see him. A strange half smile crossed Hyuuga's face. He raised his hand on greeting. One that Teito tentatively returned. Somehow he was more accepting now that he somewhat knew who he was. Somewhat was a loose term however.

Violet eyes checked over the courtyard. It seemed he was checking for something. Then the cold violet gaze landed on him. Teito flinched at the coldness.

He almost turned away from the cold that he could sense from the man. Then the gaze warmed slightly as it recognized him. A gentle light entered them. Hyuuga nudged the other in the ribs urging him forward.

Mikage asked quietly," Are you sure about this, Teito? If you don't feel like meeting with him yet you don't have to. He can't force you to talk to him."

For a moment Teito considered leaving. Then he shook his head. He couldn't do that. This man had the answers that he was looking for. He knew who Teito was before his memory loss.

There just wasn't any way he could hide in the church. He had to know who he was. Why he had been so injured when the Bishops found him? The only way to find answers was with the man called Ayanami.

Ayanami's POV

Waiting for his begleiter's return seemed to be a waste of time. In the hopes of his return he tried to send Mikage Celestine to retrieve him. That had failed. All reports came in the same. Teito Klein did not remember anything beyond two months prior. So Ayanami had to make a choice. Leave and let the child go on as he had. Or retrieve Teito Klein himself.

The first option seemed the best idea in terms of the army. Some of the officers wanted Miroku to order him back. The old chairman didn't heed their wishes. Instead he allowed Ayanami full reign over the Teito Klein situation. It was his right since the boy was begleiter.

Hyuuga had mentioned that there was a festival going on at the church. He had sent the man to keep an eye on Klein. Despite the boy having no memories the Black Hawks looked after their own.

Knowing he couldn't go in his military uniform he changed. He choose a grey button down shirt with a black jacket. The jacket had the crest on it. It wasn't required but the Hawks preferred it when they were out. He then choose a pair of black trousers.

While it was formal attire it didn't scream military. Only those who knew what to look for would realize it. Some small part of him wanted to jog a memory in Klein's mind. It was a long shot for the kid. Klein had never seen him in civilian attire.

The festival had many people coming from different districts. Getting to the gate took time since they weren't wearing military attire. For the most part people steered clear of the two men. Being Warsfeil made people nervous even when they didn't know. It was the feeling they gave off. While civilians couldn't recognize it those in the church typically could.

Once they had been described as those with only half a soul. While their souls weren't whole as others it didn't mean they didn't care. Those that had earned their respect they looked after. Occasionally someone new worked their way into the few they cared about.

That had been Klein. At first Ayanami saw him as nothing more than an annoyance. Someone that had the work ethic as Warren but the mentality of Hyuuga. That annoyed him. Having one man child on the ship was enough. He didn't need two.

Then the boy had begun to show promise. Not only did he do the work assigned to him. He did extra trainings. Always looking to improve himself. That had earned some respect in his eyes.

Then the battle came. Their ship had been attacked. Without hesitation Klein had gone into the fight. A fight that had very nearly ended in his death. If the Bishops had not found Klein death would have been the result of the fall. Though he still didn't know the full story.

Once they finally reached the gates of the church they were let in. The gate keeper barely glanced at them. At least there wouldn't be any trouble yet. Given that Klein didn't remember him he didn't want to start a fight right when he arrived. The child would certainly take the Bishops side.

As they entered the church area he could feel the difference in the atmosphere. People were happier now. It must have been the festival making it so.

It was long after Ayanami and Hyuuga entered that he could feel eyes on him. Looking across the courtyard he didn't see anything. Still that stare was on him.

Another once over he found a red haired bishop near the front. He seemed to have a doll tent. Not something he was interested in. Across the courtyard from that tent was a blond haired bishop's tent. To his surprise and amusement it was cooking some kind of meat.

From what he knew of the church he knew that they didn't consume meat. This bishop it seemed liked to break the rules. From the intel gathered by Hyuuga he knew that those were two protectors of his begleiter. Where was the purple haired bishop?

He felt the stare again. It wasn't coming from the tents. Instead it was coming from near the church. When he looked up he saw green eyes watching him.

It seemed he had caught the attention of his begleiter. The boy was standing next to Celestine. The blond's amber eyes glared at him. No doubt he thought Ayanami was there to force Klein back into the army.

While he wanted the boy back there wasn't the option of using force. Not while he claimed sanctuary at least.

As he began to move in their direction he had the feeling of being watched again. This time it was coming from the direction of the gates. When he turned to look no one was there.

A feeling similar to when his ship was attacked came over him. What was going on?

Yoochun's POV

He grumbled as he made his way into the courtyard. It had taken a month for his wounds to heal. A full month from a barely trained brat.

It had hurt his pride as a Heavenly Ways master. For a brat to even land a hit it was unheard. It took most of what master's had just to land a hit. Revenge was at first what he had in mind.

Then he had thought about more as he healed. The boy would make a better disciple than a dead kid. Whoever had begun his training taught him well. Not well enough to face a master. Still well enough to injure one.

With more training and with the EOTL technique the boy could be great. Could take on some of the best Murim had to offer. Then again the kid could tell him to take a hike. Given they both tried to kill each other that was a very real possibility.

While he and his own master had their own problems. They never tried to kill each other. He would have his work cut out for him trying to convince the boy to trust him.

He spotted a dark haired boy and it made him pause. For a second he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the boy. Wasn't the kid still injured?

He hid himself behind one of the tents. This was unexpected but not unwelcome. When he looked around the tent he noticed the boy wasn't alone. Next to him was a blond with an x shaped scar on his cheek. The blond wasn't from the church of his clothes were anything to go by.

Suddenly the killing intent rose. It was not from him. Instead it came from back towards the gates. It appeared someone else from Murim had made their appearance.

Could this be the mysterious teacher the boy had? If so things were about to get interesting.


	11. Retrieving the past part 2

Teito's POV

Slowly he began to make his way to the courtyard. He made sure that he was in the open. If he was in trouble one of the bishops would help him. Right?

Ayanami spotted him almost immediately. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then slowly the man made his was through the crowd. Hyuuga disappeared from his side. Something likely had caught his eye.

A man with black hair was also making his way over. This was different from Chun. Something about this man made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. A memory wanted to come to him. It was tugging at his mind making pain flare up behind his eyes.

A hand found his shoulder causing him to flinch away from it. His eyes shot to meet the blue eyes of Chun. There was a feeling coming off the man. Like the other dark haired man it was trying to bring out a memory.

A whimper passed his lips as he pressed his hand into eyes. The pressure was unlike anything he ever felt before. It was worse than when he tried to remember his name.

Something in his chest and mind were trying to break free. A voice said causing the pain to increase, "Don't fight me boy. I'm going to give you the power to save yourself."

Save himself? What did the voice mean by that? He had to lean against the building to stay upright. Something inside him was trying to break free and it wasn't just another memory.

True to his luck however it was the memory that broke free first.

Flashback

Teito stood in the courtyard with his arms folded. Chun stood across from him with a careless smile on his face. He could feel his past self's irritation at the carelessness of the man. This man was something to him in the past. By the memory it wasn't a distant past either. It was fairly recent.

The memory of Chun said drawing his attention, "Kid you have a lot of potential to be a member of Murim. If you come with me the world that I am from will never accept you. Can you live with that? Live with always being an outcast?"

The other Teito shrugged as he said, "I will be an outcast where ever I go. How would Murim be any different? I accept you as my teacher Han Chun Woo. Teach me to be a Murim master."

The man's careless smile widened into a true smile. One that to Teito's surprise even reached his eyes.

The man said in a gravelly voice, "As you wish."

End of flashback

Pain erupted in him that was almost unimaginable. If he was forced to describe it. It would be like someone dowsing him in fuel then lighting it.

The voice said again, "Stop fighting me child. You do not have the strength to fight me. You're too young. Without me you will not survive this fight however. Your master may have taken no for an answer but the Tiger will not."

He asked his voice barely above a whisper as he gripped his head, "What are you?"

The voice said a rumble going through his mind, "I am what protects you from others like us. I am the Guardian of the Forest. When you lost your memories I was unable to protect you. Due to you still being an unactivated guardian I cannot lend you too much strength. What I can do is give you enough to make the Heavenly Ways master back off."

Teito felt something move within him. It was power like he had never felt before. However it wasn't like when he first found Zaiphon. That power drew strength from his own emotions. This power seemed to have emotions of its own.

It mixed with the power from Zaiphon and he could feel his senses heightening. His sense of smell alerted him that the person with a hand on his shoulder was a male. The scent was familiar. The scent of fresh air upon an open plain. Chun that's who the scent belonged to. The man who claimed him as his disciple but one Teito couldn't remember.

Blue eyes met green. He knew those eyes and at one point trust them. If he was in trouble he would need to trust them again.

Chun said softly in his ear, "Whatever happens kid. Stay behind me. Even if you had all your memories you wouldn't stand a chance against him. He is your polar opposite. The fifth Heavenly Ways master Lightning Tiger."

Teito asked not trusting the man, "Why would you care what happens to me? You say I'm your disciple but you don't say what that means."

Chun said his eyes softening, "A master always protect their student. Whether they remember who the master is or not. I took you in as my disciple knowing that. Knowing that I would not always be there to protect you. When you were attacked on the airship I failed in my duties because I wasn't there to protect you. I won't fail now."


End file.
